Short Message Service (SMS) is a text messaging service component of phone, Web, or mobile communication systems. It uses standardized communications protocols to allow fixed line or mobile phone devices to exchange short text messages. SMS offers delivery reports, but not delivery notification indicating that a message was actually read by the intended recipient. A SMS delivery report only indicates that the SMS message has been successfully delivered to SMS message center defined by the network, but not necessarily to the intended recipient.
Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) is a standard way to send messages that include multimedia content to and from mobile phones. It extends the core SMS capability that allowed exchange of text messages only up to 160 characters in length. MMS is capable of providing delivery reports and read receipts. However, they do not work on all networks.
Rich Communications Services, also known as Rich Communications Suite (RCS), is a platform that enables the delivery of content beyond voice and SMS, providing consumers with instant messaging or chat, live video and file sharing across devices and across networks.
Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) Converged IP Messaging (CPM) defines a framework that provides the convergence of multi-media communication services built on top of a SIP/IP core infrastructure, while leveraging standardized service functionalities from existing communication enablers. This framework comprises a set of functional components and interfaces that have been designed to facilitate easy deployment of existing and future communication services.
SMS interoperability enables operators (regardless of network technologies and geographic regions) to offer their subscribers the ability to easily send and receive SMS messages to friends, family and colleagues who are on a different operator's network. SMS interoperability commonly refers to the SMS interworking service that provides the connection and routing of SMS messages between two operator networks. Some properties of the message, such as formatting, may change during the interworking service and there is no way for the sender to know if the intended recipient received and displayed the message as originally transmitted.
Currently, RCS 5.1 and OMA CPM standalone messaging has features to provide delivery and read disposition notifications via SIP Message Method to inform an RCS originating device that the message has been delivered or read (also referred to as “displayed”). There are provisions in the OMA CPM specification that detail interworking between MMS delivery and read reports and RCS disposition notifications, but there is nothing in the existing standards that allows an RCS CPM platform to communicate to the originating device that the message was interworked to SMS or MMS.
Overview
The message server system receives a data message transferred by a sending communication system for delivery to a receiving communication system. The data message has a first messaging format with disposition notification codes. The messaging server system converts the data message from the first messaging format to a second messaging format and transfers the data message for delivery to a receiving communication system over a particular communication network. The messaging server system processes the disposition notification codes and responsively transfers a disposition notification for delivery to the sending communication system, indicating that the data message was converted from the first messaging format into the second messaging format, and was transferred over the particular communication network for delivery to the receiving communication system.